Dos Mundos
by Gaburieru524
Summary: Siento que no encajo en este mundo, que literalmente no debería estar aquí... ¿por que nadie puede aceptarme tal cual soy? ¿acaso la apariencia lo es todo? lamentablemente creo que no podre hallar a mi alguien especial... [Happy Moments]


**Dos Mundos**

 _Notas del editor: bien, otra historia de momentos felices, esta historia fue creada por mi socia/compañera/hermana perdida Helgamaster96 (nombre de su canal en youtube) en esta ocasión nos encontramos con Frank Williams, un personaje propiedad de ella y también el personaje cuya vida sinceramente no fue fácil... hasta que conoció a alguien que le ayudo a tener esperanzas..._

 _disfruten..._

* * *

Siempre me he sentido en medio, como si no encajara en ningún lugar, cuando nací mis padres estaban tan felices, pero la doctora y las enfermeras notaron algo en mi que no era normal... Me llevaron de inmediato a la sala de cirugías, al parecer tenia un gemelo parasitario, tuvieron que actuar rápido, en cierto punto quede siento alguien sin modo de encajar en la sociedad... Parezco normal, pero yo... soy diferente a los demás...  
Mis padres siempre se preocuparon del bienestar en mi vida, y siempre supe mi verdad, mamá quería ocultarlo pero papá creía que era mejor para mi saberlo que estar ocultando constantemente, ellos aceptaron como era, me sentía feliz pero a la vez con miedo, para ser honesto todavía tengo miedo de como me ven los demás. Mi educación siempre fue en el hogar hasta que llegue a séptimo grado, me arme de valor y decidí ir al colegio. Todo a mi alrededor se sentía raro, al inicio no podía acercarme a alguien para hablar, mis nervios me ganaban, pensaba como me verían los demás, a veces los niños pueden ser crueles, siempre veía la vida de los demás a los lejos, era como invisible, como si no existiera... Hasta que ese día en el receso, estaba comiendo solo como siempre, y alguien se me acerco, levante mi mirada para ver que era...

-¿puedo sentarme aquí?- dijo aquella chica de coletas largas

-e-eh esta bien...- dije tímidamente mientras solo miraba mi almuerzo

-Y... ¿como te llamas?- me pregunto mirándome con curiosidad

-F-Frank...- Dije en voz baja

-Frank... mmm lindo nombre...yo soy Lisa- dijo tomando mi mano de manera amistosa -mucho gusto-

-¡¿e-eh?!- no pude evitar ponerme rojo de la pena, a causa del estrechamiento de mano -i-igualmente-

-jejeje al parecer eres muy tímido...- dijo sonriendo

-y-yo...- no sabia que decir...

-tranquilo eso es tierno- dijo mientras me miraba con una expresión feliz

Quien diría que nos volveríamos mejores amigos, siempre he tenido confianza en ella, es una amiga de verdad, después de unos años, poco a poco tuve algo de confianza para socializar con las personas, cuando tenia 16 años tuve a mi primera novia, fue muy lindo y todo eso, hasta que una noche ella, se había ido a una fiesta al parecer había bebido de mas así que para no meterse en muchos problemas me llamo para que fuera a traerla y dejarla en la casa de una amiga... lo hice. ayude a llevarla a la habitación donde pasaría esa noche, pero ella digamos que el alcohol saco un lado que no conocía de ella, ella me tomaba del brazo y me pedía que no me fuera, entre toda esa pequeña batalla, ella me pedía algo que no quería en verdad... Forceje pero a la vez no quería lastimarla, después de tanto me caí,y entre tanto y tanto, ella termino sabiendo mi gran secreto, lo único que dijo fue que era mejor que buscáramos otras personas... Solo me subí los pantalones de nuevo y me fui de ahí... Veo que mis temores son ciertos, nadie me puede ver como normal con esto, ese mismo día visite a la doctora de la familia preguntándole si podía hacer algo... me recomendó unas pastillas para ser en un punto normal, pero necesitaba la autorización de uno de mis padres, tuve que rogarles para que aceptaran...

De ahí en adelante solo me dedique a tomar el medicamento, con la esperanza de volverme "normal", cuando tenia 17 años comencé a trabajar en una jugueteria, quería juntar algo de dinero para cuando fuera mayor de edad poder mudarme a un departamento... El Sr. Sonrisas fue muy bueno a comparación de lo que pensaba, en la entrevista fue muy agradable todo el tiempo, en cierto punto sentí que estaría bien trabajar aquí... pasaron los meses y sentía que todo estaba mejorando, solo par una sonrisa a la vida, además después de un tiempo tuve nuevos compañeros de trabajo que serian mis buenos amigos. Después de tanto me animé, a intentar de nuevo con el amor, tal vez esta vez sea diferente, me decía a mismo en mis pensamientos como medio de consuelo...Así que decidí invitar a salir a una vecina del complejo de apartamentos ella acepto, después de unos meses comenzamos a salir, todo era perfecto...Un día como cualquier otro estaba apunto de irme cuando escucha a los muñecos discutir, muchos pensarían que me esta afectando algo por decir eso, pero no es así, los muñecos si tienen vida, la mayoría son niños así que de vez en cuando es normal verlos pelear, así que fui a ver que pasaba...

-¿que pasa niños?- les pregunte a los muñecos

-e-es que mancharon... mi muñeco- decía llorando la pequeña muñeca llamada Marrie mientras intenba limpiar la pintura de un muñeco de marinero que tenia en sus manos

-déjame ver- dije acercándome a ver el muñeco de la pequeña mientras esta me entregaba su muñeco

-mmmm... parece pintura de acuarelas, si me dejas lo puedo llevar a casa para lavarlo...- le dije mientras miraba el muñeco

-e-esta bien... tratalo bien por favor- me dijo mirando fijo a su muñeco, al parecer lo queria mucho

-claro que lo haré- dije sonriendo y acariciando su cabeza -veré si puedo traerlo mañana...-

-okey- dijo ella sonriendo de nuevo

Yo me fui a mi casa después de terminar el turno en el trabajo, en todo el camino sujete entre mis brazos al pequeño muñeco que tanto adoraba la pequeña, al llegar cerré la puerta y me puse cómodo en mi cálido hogar...

-bueno parece que debemos arreglarte- dije mientras caminaba mirando el muñeco -¿de donde sacarían las pinturas?- me pregunte a mi mismo mientras me ponía a arreglarlo

Tras una semana que estuve arreglando el muñeco por completo, ya estaba listo, lo puse sobre la mesa de la cocina para que no se me olvidara en la mañana llevarlo, mientras preparaba mi cena recibí una llamaba, así que la puse en alta voz para no dejar que la comida se quemara...

-Frank- esa era la voz de mi novia Vanessa

-oh hola ¿como estas?... ¿te fue bien en la entrevista?- le pregunte feliz por escucharla

-bien, bien... por suerte me aceptaron- me respondio

-que bien... si quieres podemos salir a celebrar o te hago una cena- le dije alegre por la respuesta

-Frank... Frank- ella interrumpió mi entusiasmo -necesitamos hablar de algo, mejor dicho de nosotros...- yo me preocupe un poco por eso -veras hace unos días, nos reunimos con unas amigas y hablábamos de cosas de chicas, tu ya sabes, que hicimos desde la ultima vez que nos vimos y ex's... o parejas actuales...-

-s-si- dije un tanto nervioso...

-bueno veras al parecer una de ellas... había salido contigo antes...y bueno...-

-p-puedo explicarte p-por favor...- me puse muy nervioso

-Frank... ¿por que me ocultas algo así?- me pregunto

-por favor... s-solo...d-déjame explicarte- deje con voz desquebraja intentando no llorar

-sabes no se que pensar... creo que en verdad estaremos mejor si nos separamos y olvidamos esto ¿si?- al escuchar eso sentí como algo en mi se rompía

solo apague la estufa para evitar que se quemara la comida, tome el telefono y trate de mantener mi compostura -esta bien, no ahí problema espero que te encuentres bien y que tengas un buen futuro- dije con la actitud positiva que me caracterizaba

-gracias por entender, bueno adiós- simplemente me colgó

 _El joven muchacho solo colgó el teléfono y se fue a su cuarto corriendo, al llegar se acostó boca abajo y empezó a llorar contra la almohada, una vez habían tomado su corazón solo para romperlo sin piedad... estuvo allí acostado con la esperanza de que su llanto se calmase poco a poco hasta dormirse..._

 _Una pequeña sombra perteneciente al muñeco que el había traído a su casa, al parecer el muñeco como los demás tenia vida propia también..._

-¿U-uh?- se asomo un tanto preocupado por el joven

Después de llorar por un rato finalmente quito la almohada de su rostro solo para mirar su frasco de medicamentos -¿p-por que?-susurro mientras tomaba el frasco -¿por que no funciona?... s-si tomo varias... ¿s-seria normal?- mirando aun el frasco con su mano temblando -...es tanto pedir ser normal o que te acepten por lo que eres y no por tu apariencia... al parecer si...- dijo cerrando sus ojos para poder descansar de todo lo que había pasado

 _A la mañana siguiente el pobre chico se despierta, va a tomar un baño, intentando despejar su mente para olvidar todo lo que había pasado anoche..._

-¡Auch!- se escucho un pequeño quejido venir de la cocina

-¿u-uh?- al escuchar el quejido, se puso su bata de baño y decidió investigar de donde provenía, la búsqueda lo llevo a la cocina, se asomo y pudo ver al muñeco, intentando cocinar... Le sorprendió un poco pensaba que este no se movía pero al parecer si podía, entro y se acerco al muñeco -O-oye ten cuidado o te quemaras- Dijo amablemente mientras lo ayudaba

-Jeje creo que no soy bueno con la cocina, de este tamaño...- dijo sonriendo el pequeño muñeco

-¿así que puedes moverte?- dijo ayudándolo a cocinar

-Si después de tanto esfuerzo lo logre, costo mucho poder hacerlo...- dijo rascándose un poco la nuca

-jejeje sabes tu voz me recuerda alguien pero no recuerdo a quien...- le dijo Frank un tanto pensativo

-Yo también siento lo mismo... pero no recuerdo mucho...-

-uh?- algo confundido puso al muñeco en la mesa y se sentó en una silla -¿a que te refieres?-

-No recuerdo mucho, solo un alboroto y el llanto de la niña de la tienda...-

-¿Marrie?... Bueno ella dice que fuiste un regalo, por eso el Sr. Sonrisa te llevo a la tienda-

-No se, es algo confuso todo esto... Ni siquiera recuerdo como me llamo...- dijo con algo de tristeza

-mmmm ya veo- dijo dando un suspiro y luego sonreír -no te preocupes te ayudare a recordar- dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza

-¿e-enserio?... ¡Gracias!- dijo muy feliz, dándole un instintivo abrazo al joven de ojos violetas

 _Así fue como en unos meses el chico de ojos violetas se dedico ayudar a este muñeco el cual no recordaba quien era ni de donde era, quería ayudarle a recuperar no solo su memoria sino también la esencia de la persona quera él, poco a poco podía recordar cosas que Frank prácticamente desconocía con las cuales no podía ayudarle. Hasta que en una de sus conversaciones con el Sr. Sonrisas sobre uno de los tantos recuerdos del muñeco, le ayudo a saber quien era este muñeco, después de que el Sr. Sonrisas le explicara al joven de ojos violetas, este muy emocionado ya quería que fuera la hora de salida... Pero esa noche antes de regresar paso algo que el chico aunque lo intentara no podía evitar ocultar..._

-Hola Frank, como...- quedo perplejo cuando vio que el chico solo paso corriendo directo a su habitación y se encerraba

 _Solo se podía escuchar como el chico lloraba, dentro de su habitación, el pobre había tenido una de sus peores experiencias en su vida, al pasar cada segundo se sentía sucio, utilizado y a la vez desconsolado su mente solo se llenaba mas y mas de preguntas que lo lastiman mas en su corazón, solo lloró hasta que se quedo dormido..._

 _Mas tarde esa noche la puerta de la habitación del joven es abierta, solo para dejar ver que alguien lo observa, solo se podía ver al chico dormido en su cama aun con el uniforme, al parecer tomó unos calmantes para dormir, aquella persona quien parecía ser un hombre se acerco al joven quien dormía profundamente, se sorprendió y se preocupo cuando vio algo de sangre en el pantalón del chico, pero no quería molestarlo y mas cuando al fin pudo calmarse así que con mucho cuidado le cambio la ropa al joven y le puso su ropa de dormir y lo arropo, para que durmiera tranquilo. Lentamente salió de la habitación..._

 _A la mañana siguiente_

-Oye... Frank es hora de despertar- decía una voz mientras acariciaba la cabeza del joven

-¿uh?- el joven aun estaba un poco dormido, solo pudo notar con un poco de dificultad la figura de un hombre -¿Q-quien eres?- pregunto un tanto extrañado

-Soy yo, el muñeco- dijo mientras se sentaba aun lado de la cama

-¿P-pero como te volviste así?- dijo mientras se levantaba algo dormitado

-No se, tan solo...-

-¡A-AH!...- grito sorprendido cuando se despabilo y pudo ver mejor al hombre sentado a un lado de su cama

-¡¿Que?!- algo asustado por el grito de su contrario el hombre pelinegro se levanto de golpe

-¡lo sabia! ¡es usted!-

-¿De que hablas Frank?- pregunto confundido

-Usted es el Señor Andrew Glusking... Por eso su voz se me hacia conocida de algún lado, usted era el socio del Sr. Sonrisas-

-Sonrisas... si lo recuerdo...- de repente varios flashes llegaron a él en forma de memorias de su antigua vida... -ya lo recuerdo todo... mi familia, mi pequeña... Marrie- decía asombrado de al fin recordar todo -si ahora puedo recordar todo, incluso a ti Frank

-¿A-a mi?- dijo con un leve sonrojo

-Si- respondió mientras acariciaba su cabeza... -aun te recuerdo de las veces que iba a la tienda...- acerca al joven de ojos violetas y le da un cálido abrazo -Gracias Frank- dice en voz baja

-D-de nada señor Andrew- dijo con una frágil voz mientras lo abrazaba también, aprovechando para ocultar su muy sonrojado rostro en el pecho del contrario, Andrew solo sonrió e hizo mas fuerte su abrazo como si quisiera decir que el estaría allí con el oji violeta para cuidarlo...

.

.

.

No se por que pero desde ese día me sentía de alguna manera a salvo con el señor Andrew, no se, era un sentimiento raro... no puedo explicarlo... era la primera vez que lo experimentaba, ¿acaso esto significara que siento algo por el? no se que signifique en verdad pero estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo...

 _FIN_

* * *

Notas del editor: nuevamente llegamos al final de otra emocionante y tierna historia de momentos felices... espero volver a traer mas de estas historias pronto con la colaboración de mi querida socia Helgamaster96...

Nos veremos la próxima vez queridos lectores, espero y dejen review

 ** _Bye_**


End file.
